Mobile devices offer various services and applications to users, such as a web service, a communication service (e.g., e-mail, short messaging service (SMS), video chat, multimedia messaging service (MMS), telephone, etc.), a media service (e.g., streaming and downloading of music, video, etc.), etc. Mobile devices may access these various services via a wireless network. For example, a mobile device may access a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network to establish a session with a network device of a packet data network (PDN). The LTE network establishes a default bearer to connect the mobile device to the network device and/or any additional bearers depending on the device service subscription profile/anchor point nodes (APNs).